Tal y como te lo prometí
by AnnaMichaelis
Summary: Hola XD lo lamento tanto! merezco morir T,T Soy una pésima persona :'( Bueno mucha gente me a pedido la continuación, así que creo que seguiré la historia :3 con 2 o 3 capítulos mas :) Bueno la historia se sentra a la pareja Goenji y Haruna *u* (Son de mis favoritas, pero ahora soy una fujoshi orgullosa XD) espero y sea de su agrado :)


Tal y como te lo prometí

Hola :3 tiempo si pasar por aquí:$ Ódienme si quieren :( me lo merezco :c Soy tan mala persona DX pero tratare de recompensarles lo prometo! Bueno, ya hay varías personas que desde hace mucho me pidieron la continuación:( y me siento terrible por no a ver contestado antes :$

Bueno, podría disculparme todo el día, pero eso no ayudaría mucho:$ así que sin mas aquí el capitulo corregido (respecto a la ortografía) y poco mas:) .

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los uso para escribir historias :3

En una mañana como cualquier otra para nuestra pequeña peli-azul, se encontraba ella preparándose para salir e ir a la escuela, cosa que la traía sin cuidado, ya que a ella nunca le gusto ir a la escuela, ella no era así, o al menos no antes de conocerlo a el...

Flashback:

Haruna era muy tímida, ya que no tenia a nadie mas que a su hermano mayor Yuuto, ella solo tenia a su hermano ya que cuando eran muy pequeños sus padres murieron en un accidente, dejándolos solos en un orfanato... Al poco tiempo ellos fueron separados, siendo adoptados por distintas familias...

Al ser adoptada por una familia nueva y ser separada de su único hermano, ella se sintió fuera de lugar, ya no quería seguir ahí, en innumerables ocasiones ella intento hacer nuevos amigos, pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre.

Jajaja, pero que idiota, ni creas que jugare contigo, digo, solo mírate de solo hablarte ya estas temblando, jajaja no tolero a la gente tonta y torpe como tu!- Dijo muy molesto un compañero de Haruna, ella iba a salir corriendo pero en ese momento alguien hablo y dijo:

¡Oye tu quien te crees! No puedes hablarle así a las niñas, es por eso que ninguna niña del salón te habla! Por idiota, hmp...-Dijo el parándose enfrente de Haruna, para que se calamara un poco.

Y quien te crees tu para hablarme así?!- Dijo muy molesto el niño.

Yo no me creo nada yo soy Shuuya Goenji, recuérdalo- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para tomar a Haruna del brazo y alejarse un poco de ese lugar.

Oye ¿estas bien?- pregunto Goenji mientras la miraba a los ojos.

S-Si Gracias-dijo con un sonrojo.

¿Como te llamas?-pregunto con un poco de pena el peli-crema.

Haruna Otonashi- dijo ella.

Yo soy Shuuya Goenji.- dijo con una sonrisa.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ellos dos se convirtieran en mejores amigos, y como siempre para en una amistad de un chico y una chica, nunca faltan los rumores incomodos y tontos de la gente.

A pesar de esos rumores, ellos siguieron igual, siendo muy buenos amigos y apoyándose en todo. Pero para Haruna siempre estuvo la duda, de porque alguien tan genial y popular se juntaba con ella, un bicho raro (según sus compañeros de clase), un día la curiosidad fue mucha y con el poco valor que tenia le pregunto y dijo:

Goenji, este... siempre me e preguntado, porque me cuidas y proteges tanto?...-Dijo lo ultimo con un hilito de voz y la cara roja, roja como un tomate.

¿Es acaso que te molesta?-Dijo Goenji un poco dolido.

No no no, no se trata de ello, lo que pasa es que desde que nos conocemos, siempre has estado a mi cuidado, defendiendo me y protegiéndome.- Dijo rápidamente Haruna mientras movía en señal de negación.

Hmp, con que de eso de trataba, bueno la razón es muy simple...-Tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- Es porque me gustas...-Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja, pero lo sufistamente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Al escuchar esto Haruna casi se cae de la impresión, nunca imagino tal confesión de su mejor amigo.

Goenji, a decir verdad, tu... tu también me gustas-Dijo ella con la cara roja, roja, Goenji al escuchar eso se avergonzó mucho mas, el nunca creyó que su amor fuera correspondido.

Goenji tomo valor de no se donde y se acerco a Haruna para besarla. Ella al ver las intenciones de el, simplemente se congelo y no reacciono hasta que sintió los labios de su amigo, el beso fue tierno y suave, nada que pudiera incomodar ninguno de los dos.

Al terminar el beso Goenji se atrevió a preguntar:

Haruna, tu... quieres ser mi novia?- Al terminar su pregunta se escondió en el cuello de ella, los dos ese día pasaron por muchas verguenzas.

Goenji, yo... yo si quiero- Dijo ella para así abrazarlo y darle un beso en la oreja, la acción hizo que el se sonrojara de sobre manera.

Haruna, llámame por mi primer nombre-Dijo el sonrojado a mas no poder.

De acuerdo Shuuya...-Dijo muy apenada en voz baja.

Y sin decir mas los dos caminaron tomados de la mano para ir directo a dejar a Haruna a casa y de ahí Goenji iría a la suya, pero nunca creyeron encontrarse con cierta persona.

Y bien? Yo se que algunos quieren matarme! DX pero que se le puede hacer, soy una persona muy despistada! De verdad lo siento :( también lamento los errores de ortografía, la verdad tenia 12 cuando escribí la historia (ahora tengo 15 XD), espero y sea de su agrado cualquier comentario o critica son bien venidas :3 


End file.
